marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Syndicate (Luke and Matthew) (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Alice (sister) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 205 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Conjoined heads, three arms | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former agent of Professor X | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Xavier's School for Gifted Children, Westchester County | Creators = Brian Vaughan; Steve Dillon | First = Ultimate X-Men #58 | Death = Ultimate X-Men #99 | HistoryText = Beginnings Matthew and Luke first met Professor Charles Xavier when they attempted to rob a bank where Xavier has been banking for nearly twenty years. Xavier was there to inquire why all his assets were suddenly frozen. Apparently his account was under investigation ever since his recent falling out with the Hellfire Club and they were trying seize all his assets. Due to the Syndicate's mutant powers, he was able to fry the security systems and easily hold everyone in the bank hostage. Xavier attempted to telepathically force them to give themselves up but was unable to due to Syndicate's interlinked grey matter which made them immune to his telepathy. In order to escape alive, Xavier concocted a plan with his fellow hostages. Xavier tapped into the recesses of his fellow captives' minds and removed their mental blocks so that they could fight off their captors. After Xavier successfully got his fellow hostages out of the bank, he opted to stay behind. Xavier tried to reason with the boys but when that failed, he used his telepathy to read their minds and found out that Matthew and Luke were only robbing the bank so that they could get enough money to pay for their ailing sister's operation. Xavier threatened to telepathically order their sister Alice, who was at Central Bronx Hospital, to throw herself off the roof to her death. Syndicate finally agreed to give himself up to the authorities, but Xavier had something else in mind. Xavier telepathically broadcasted a scenario where Matthew and Luke were gunned down by the police into the minds of everyone gathered there to provide them closure. He offered them a chance at redemption, but not as one of his X-Men, but to become one of his many undercover agents. Syndicate's mission was to get back the assets and funds that the Hellfire Club took from him and Xavier offered to pay for their sister's operation if and only if they completed the mission without taking a single life. Joining X-Men and Ultimatum After accomplishing his task with Hellfire Club, Syndicate is requested by Xavier to join another "Shadow X-Men", Psylocke, tasked with bringing down the Fenris Twins, looking for ways to expose thei illegal dealings. However Xavier was reported killed soon after and the pair decides to move to Xavier's School and to reveal their existence to the official X-Men. Psylocke subsequently joins Bishop's new X-Men team, while Syndicate decides to settle at the school and only later join the X-Men team. During the events of Ultimatum, when William Stryker attacked the school in order to serve vengeance for the death of his family, despite the X-Men not being involved and the school being full of children, Syndicate was the first one to be shot to death with Matthew dying first before Luke was then killed. | Powers = * Electromagnetic Pulse: Heart pumps out an electromagnetic pulse with each beat. After Xavier's training, Syndicate can now suppress the EMP for over 2 hours at a time; the longer a pulse is stored, the more powerful it is upon eventual discharge. * Telepathic Immunity: Interlinked grey matter makes them immune to telepathic control, although not telepathic reading. They can sense telepathic intrusions in their minds. * Hyperosmia: They have enhanced senses of smell to the extent that they can calculate roughly how much money is contained in an ATM. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Conjoined Twins Category:Hyperosmia